homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-Temptress
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:24 -- RC: Hello handsome. <3 CC: ...hello? RC: How are you tonight? <3 CC: I'm well, I guess CC: Thanks CC: And uhh, yourself? RC: Mmm, You can thank me later, in person. <3 RC: And *I*'m fine. Very lonely. <3 CC: ...are you one of those spamdrones? RC: Oh, no darling. <3 RC: *I*'m sure you would be very tongue-tied if you knew who *I* really am. <3 RC: But don't worry, *I*'ll gently untie it for you when the time comes. <3 RC: *I* have a talented tongue. <3 CC: Uhh, no thanks? CC: I've got a flush already CC: But who *are* you? RC: Oh, she doesn't matter. <3 RC: A friend <3 CC: Excuse me? RC: For all those lonely nights, and dark days. <3 CC: Friends don't diss friends quadrants RC: Yes, like *I* said, that bookworm doesn't matter. <3 CC: Bookworm? RC: Yes. <3 RC: Mmm, *I* read all her logs to you, and about you. <3 RC: How she yearns for love. <3 RC: Too bad no one will ever love her. <3 CC: ...fuck RC: But you... <3 RC: *I* could see myself loving you <3 CC: I bet you say that to /all/ the suave trolls CC: What's your game? RC: My game? <3 CC: Scarlet, right? RC: *I* want to know what your bulge tastes like. <3 CC: ... RC: *I* see my reputation proceeds me. <3 CC: Yeah, we need to not have this conversation RC: But we're already having it, dearest. <3 CC: What do you want? CC: Aside from my bulge CC: And my mind RC: Mmm, *I* can just imagine it now. Your cheeks flushed blue, desperately panting, trying to hold yourself together. <3 RC: hehehe <3 RC: delicious. <3 RC: Mmm, have *I* left you speechless, pet? <3 CC: I figured you'd be speechless RC: Wny? <3 CC: Go back to gargling Vigil's bulge CC: Not mine RC: Why would *I* do that. <3 RC: Mmm, don't worry, by the end of this, you'll see things my way. <3 RC: *I* already took Serios, now *I*'ll take you. <3 RC: *I* wonder who *I*'ll nab next. <3 CC: Yeah, that's not ominous RC: Mmm, it's an offer. <3 RC: *I*t's lovely in here. <3 RC: Warm and wet. <3 RC: ;) <3 CC: Reeaallyyy not into this CC: I'm a businesstroll CC: If you want to seduce me, try wealth and power RC: Oh, a little too caught in Libby's snare? <3 RC: Mm, *I* can give you that. <3 CC: Libby? CC: Nah, not really RC: That's right. Forget her. You want me. <3 CC: Well, you can give me power right? RC: Of course *I* can. <3 CC: Knowledge is power CC: The knowledge I want is what you want with me RC: *I* want you. *I*sn't that enough? <3 RC: Here, let me show you. <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC sends the image allyours.png -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving image allyours.png -- CC: Oh wow, no. CC: No thanks CC: Do not want RC: ((Once you open it, it automatically sets itself as your phone background and lock screen.)) RC: Liar. <3 CC: Not lying CC: how do I get rid of this? RC: You don't. <3 RC: You'll learn to like it. <3 RC: And just wait, until Serios sees! <3 RC: Tata, darling. <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:48 -- Category:Scarlet Category:Nyarla